Categoria:Keyblade Masters
Essa é uma lista dos verdadeiros Keyblade Wielders(Usuários de Keyblade).Personagens como Leon ou Jack Sparrow não são considerados Keyblade Wielders,pois ao segurá-la,ela foi devolvida ao verdadeiro dono. Master Xehanort a Keyblade de Master Xehanort tem uma aparência de uma faca de dois gumes,com uma lâmina preta separados. É um pouco parecido com o Oblivion, mas com dois eixos e dentes diferentes. Ele também contém um único olho acima do punho, semelhante ao do Soul Eater e Way to the Dawn Vanitas Como um Unversed criada a partir da parte das trevas do coração de Ventus, Vanitas tem o poder de usar qualquer Keyblade. Sua Keyblade tem uma forte semelhança com a de Riku e de Master Xehanort. Além de sua própria Keyblade, ele também é capaz de empunhar a lendária X-Blade. Acreditava-se para ter mais poder do que qualquer outra Keyblade no universo, mas é destruído por Aqua no final. {|class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" Terra Terra é um aprendiz de Keyblade antes dos eventos do primeiro Kingdom Hearts'. Sua Keyblade original é chamado Earth Shaker, mas depois se transforma no Gaia Bane. Depois de Master Xehanort possui o seu corpo, Terra recupera o controle do mesmo e rapidamente usa a Keyblade de Xehanort para libertar o seu coração e selar suas memórias. {|class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" Master Aqua Aqua é um mestre da Keyblade antes dos eventos do primeiro Kingdom Hearts'. Sua Keyblade original é chamado Rain Fall, mas depois se transforma em Rain Storm. Perto do fim do jogo, ela começa a usar Keyblade de Eraqus depois que ela pega na Land of Departure corrompida. Sua tentativa de salvar Terra, eventualmente, faz com que perca sua própria Keyblade, e Mestre Eraqus se torna sua única arma, enquanto ela vagueia no Realm of Darkness. {|class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" King Mickey Como um aprendiz de Mestre Yen Sid, Mickey empunha a Star Seeker, dotado de seu mestre. No final de''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep''ele devolve a Keyblade, sentindo que ele não cumpriu o seu dever, mas Yen Sid insiste e devolve à Mickey. Depois que Heartless surgiram e mundos começaram a desaparecer, Mickey definidos para encontrar uma Keyblade do Realm of Darkness, a fim de selar a porta a escuridão ao lado de uma Keyblade do reino da luz, e parar os Heartless. Ele obteve o Kingdom Key D durante essa jornada. O Kingdom Key D é idêntico a Keyblade de Sora, exceto que as cores são invertidas, o cabo ser prata e a lâmina de ouro. Durante os eventos de''Kingdom Hearts coded'', King Mickey voltou a empunhar o seu Star Seeker. {|class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" Xehanort Depois Master Xehanort possui corpo da Terra e torna-se Xehanort, ele mantém a capacidade de convocar sua Keyblade, embora ele empunha como Terra. Xehanort usou Master Xehanort Keyblade para lutar contra o Lingering Sentiment e Aqua. Após ser derrotado, Terra assume o controle momentâneo de seu corpo e apunhala-lo com a Keyblade, selando as memórias de Xehanort e as suas e, portanto, a sua capacidade de exercer uma Keyblade, causando amnésia ao Xehanort. {|class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" Sora Keyblade de Sora é uma Keyblade do Realm of Light, e ele aparece diante dele antes de seu mundo, Destiny Islands ser consumido pelos Heartless. A sua forma padrão é o Kingdom Key. A Keyblade de Sora é a única mostrada capaz de selar qualquer mundo (Keyhole) ou abrir o seu (Gate). No entanto, o Rei Mickey era capaz de usar sua Keyblade ao lado para selar a Realm of Darkness no final de'Kingdom Hearts, e o rei Mickey e Riku ambos foram capazes de abrir o portão para Xemnas no final de''Kingdom Hearts II''. Durante a batalha final com o Xemnas, Sora também é capaz de exercer temporariamente Way to the Dawn. {|class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" Riku Riku foi o único originalmente escolhido para empunhar a Keyblade de Sora, mas ele foi recusado, quando ele escolheu para apresentar à escuridão, enfraquecendo o seu coração e causando a Keyblade para escolher Sora. Em vez disso, Riku usa a Soul Eater, uma espada que cresce mais poderoso quando usado com a escuridão. Quando Sora entra pela primeira vez em Hollow Bastion, Riku é capaz de tomar temporariamente as Keyblade também, mas coração de Sora prova ser o mais forte, e ele recupera a Keyblade de Riku. Depois de ser possuído por Heartless Xehanort, ele é utilizado como um portador para a incompleta Keyblade's People Hearts, que havia forjado Xehanort dos corações de seis dos sete Princesas de Coração. No entanto, esta Keyblade é destruído depois de Riku é derrotado por Sora, que usa a Keyblade para libertar o coração de Kairi de seu corpo. Quando encontra Riku Roxas em The World That Never Was, ele é novamente capaz de exercer temporariamente uma Keyblade, Oblivion Roxas's. No entanto, embora como um Wielder Keyblade ele é capaz de lutar com a arma, ele não era seu, e Roxas logo recupera-lo. Em''Kingdom Hearts II'', Riku's Soul Eater é de alguma forma usado como um intermediário para a manifestação do Way to the Dawn, verdadeiro Keyblade de Riku. Esta Keyblade de Riku representa a natureza como um ser de luz e escuridão, tanto nome e forma. Riku também está de algum modo capaz de copiar e transformar sua Keyblade para o Destiny Place, que permite Kairi utilizar temporariamente. Director's Secret Relatório XIII , p. 28;'' 'Tetsuya Nomura: "Não há necessariamente uma Keyblade para o lado escuro e uma para o lado da luz, assim como muitos que existem pessoas com o coração qualificada. Quanto às condições de exercer um, nesta estágio, "aqueles com um coração forte" é a única óbvia. entanto, as condições menos óbvias ainda existem e ainda existem planos para uma oportunidade de revelar esses. Riku's Way 'to the Dawn "e Kairi Keyblade são, naturalmente, o mesmo tipo de Keyblade como Sora. entanto não há uma explicação particular para transferir o Soul Eater e ocorrência, bem como de Riku entregá-lo a Kairi. Quando não há um processo normal de aquisição, eu acho que é razoável pensar que existe algum significado mais profundo lá. " Roxas Como o Nobody de Sora, Roxas também é capaz de empunhar a Kingdom Key. Na verdade, Roxas foi capaz de empunhar a Keyblade, ao mesmo tempo com Sora porque sua Keyblade foi "perdida" por Sora em Castle Oblivion. Como a "Key of Destiny", de Organization XIII, Roxas é o único capaz de realmente coletar corações. Como os outros membros da Organização, Roxas é capaz de modificar a forma de sua arma, usando Gears. A fim de duplicar essa capacidade, e substituí-Roxas, com um boneco ainda mais maleável, a organização criou a réplica, Xion. Xion gradualmente sanguessugas Roxas poderes sobre a Keyblade, mas quando os dois são obrigados a um combate mortal, Roxas eventualmente derrota dela e reabsorve seus poderes perdidos. Isso desperta a sua abilidade Synch Blade, em que ele é capaz de exercer tanto o Oathkeeper e Oblivion, que representam as memórias de Sora Kairi e Riku. Como Roxas essencialmente''é''Sora, Sora também é capaz de usar Synch Blade. Devido às constantes mentiras, a Organização havia sido alimentá-lo sobre Xion e ele próprio, Roxas demissão do grupo e, finalmente, retorna ao Sora, levando-os a tentar usar Keyblade de Sora para seus próprios objetivos. {|class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" Xion Xion, a décimo quarto membro da Organization XIII, pode exercer uma Keyblade devido ao fato de que ela é uma Réplica de Roxas e, portanto, uma réplica indireta de Sora. Ela é criada a partir das memórias que pertencem a Sora Roxas que detém. Como um ser criado a partir de memórias, ela foi capaz de usar a peça Unido de manipular o poder da luz, da mesma forma que Sora e Roxas pode. {|class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" Kairi Riku deu a Destiny Place para Kairi na The World That Never Was a fim de proteger Sora. Kairi usa essa Keyblade para lutar contra os Heartless para uma batalha no mundo That Never Was. A razão completo Kairi foi capaz de empunhar uma Keyblade é porque que ela tocou na Keyblade de AquaKingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, que iniciou uma Cerimônia de Herança de Keyblade. {|class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" Data Sora Parecido com sua parte real, o Data Sora exerce uma versão de dados da Kingdom Key. Ele utiliza esta lâmina poderosa para afastar Heartless e Bug Blocks. Data Sora ganha a Keyblade nos dados de Awakening, mas perde para a real Maleficent nos dados de Agrabah. Eventualmente, ele recebe uma nova Keyblade de dados Hollow Bastion. A nova Keyblade que ele recebe é estreitamente ligada ao poder de Corações como disse o Rei Mickey, então é possível que os dados obtidos a Sora Keyblade em posse de Sora. {|class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" Curiosidades * Apesar do fato de Heartless Xehanort usava o Keyblade of People Hearts por um tempo curto, ele não pode ser considerado um mestre Keyblade, porque ele estava usando Riku (um real Keyblade Master) como meio para a manipulação dela. * Gênio usa uma Keyblade falsa quando ele é invocado em''Kingdom Hearts II'', pois é parte de sua cauda formada em uma Keyblade. * A maioria dos detentores Keyblade segurar a Keyblade em uma mão só. Apenas alguns (Sora, Roxas, Xion, e Mestre Eraqus) o mantem em duas mãos.